


Black Numbers On Flesh

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The numbers are no secret, but they're still /secret/, something Erik keeps to himself. (Drabble, one-shot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Numbers On Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> _**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any part of the X-Men universe. Written because of a random flash of inspiration, not to make profit.

The numbers are no secret.

Hank glimpses them when Erik is doing dishes. Raven rips Erik's sleeve while they spar. She says nothing. Erik is grateful.

The numbers are no secret, but they're still _secret_ , something Erik keeps to himself.

So when Charles finds Erik sitting in one of the unused rooms of the mansion, staring at the numbers on his bared arm, he's surprised when the sleeve stays rolled up.

"Sometimes I think I'll wake up. I'll wake up and they'll have vanished."

' _Oh Erik.'_ Charles thinks. But he says: "I know."

"Yes. You know."

' _You're the only one.'_


End file.
